


The Little Things

by wings_2four



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_2four/pseuds/wings_2four
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia has a small problem with a persistent Jock, but Jake steps in to help. Super Megaforce One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I cooked up on the spot.

It's always the little things that count; little things one finds themselves appreciating the most.

"I'm sure you're a nice guy..." Gia Moran smiled at a boy from the Basketball team. "... but I'm not interested."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." The boy sheepishly flashed a smile of gratitude and made his way out of the school, since it had long ended.

It had always been like that for Gia. Ever since she started High School, she's been asked out on more dates than she could count. However, each time, she declined. Letters would be kindly returned, presents like stuffed animals and chocolates would be given to Emma, invitations would be gracefully denied.

Thankfully, the guys at Harwood were respectful of her choice. Well, most of them.

"Sorry, Kyle... No means no." Gia stressed to the captain of the Football team. Kyle was a tall, muscular guy. Like Gia, he was a Senior. He had dark brown hair, a chiseled face, blue eyes and a cocky smirk. He wore his Varsity jacket with pride and he was known to be quite the playboy.

"I'm serious about you, Gia." Kyle tried to convince her. He leaned up on the locker next to hers and grinned his trademark smile. "You make me feel... different."

Gia shook her head, the irritation ever present in her mind. "Well, find another girl to make you feel 'different.' Please, Kyle." The girl closed her locker, slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away when she felt a tight grip on her forearm.

"Don't you walk away from me." Kyle stung aggressively, his hand squeezing Gia a bit too tightly.

"Hey, let go of me!" Gia resisted. She found it astounding that she could go toe-to-toe with monsters, but couldn't defend herself here. Although she wanted to, Gia knew she couldn't fight back; Kyle was just a civilian after all. She so desperately wanted to put this jock in his place, but her better judgement told her to stand her ground.

"I'm asking you on a date, Gia. I can have any girl in this school and I choose you."

The Yellow Ranger tried to pull away once more, but her attempts were fruitless. "Find another girl." She protested. She had inwardly prayed someone, anyone, would walk by and break him away. This wasn't the case, the two were the only people in the long stretch of hallway and for the first time in a while, Gia felt vulnerable.

"You're gonna accept my-" Kyle was cut off by a friendly voice coming from behind them.

"What's going on in this neck of the woods?"

When the two looked over, Gia sighed in relief. It was only Jake, grinning as usual. "Gia, you ready to go?"

For a second, she didn't know what the boy was talking about. Seeing his eyes dart from her to Kyle, Gia put the pieces together. Finally being able to pull away from the jock's grip she half jogged to Jake and looped her arm around his.

"I am!" She replied with a fake smile. Kyle sighed in defeat, the boy thinking Gia and Jake were together. Despite being on the Soccer Team, Jake and all the other school jocks had a mutual understanding and respect to not mess with each other... or something. Gia wondered if it had something to do with the "Bro-Code," a concept she would never understand. Whatever it was, it worked and Kyle skulked away.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver Jake." Gia sighed in gratitude.

"Come on, Gia. I know you could've flattened Kyle out without even trying."

Laughing lightly, Gia shook her head. "Gosei would've killed me."

This time it was Jake's turn to laugh at Gia's absurd comment. "Really? Has Gosei taught us anything at all? Anything in the past two years?"

"True." Gia laughed again. The two continued to laugh for a bit until it died down, leading to a semi-awkward silence.

"So..." Jake trailed off. His nervousness revealed itself when the boy's eyes focused on the ground and his left hand began to furiously rub the back of his head.

"So..." Gia echoed, shifting in unease.

Taking a breath, Jake looked into Gia's eyes. Something was different this time, and this difference struck the Yellow Ranger almost immediately. Her team mate's eyes were warm and his smile, comforting. Moments before she felt vulnerable, but now she felt safe and relieved.

"You wanna head to Ernie's with me? The others are should be there by now."

Gia didn't realize it at first, but she found that she was holding her breath. She exhaled and looked at the Green Ranger with curious eyes. "Really? I mean..."

"You mean what?" Jake asked innocently.

Gia shook away her doubt about Jake. She felt warmer, knowing that Jake didn't save her from Kyle just to score points with her. She took his hand into her own and pulled him toward the school's front doors.

"Nothing. Now come on!"

"Maybe he's not the bonehead I thought he was."

Suddenly, a familiar beeping rang out from their bags. "Duty calls." Jake shrugged running ahead. Gia smiled to herself and ran after him, ready to take on whatever the Armada was sending their way.

It's always that little things that count; little things that Gia found herself appreciating the most.


End file.
